Fame
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: James got the fame he wanted, the fame, the power, everything a man could desire. Though, the success has gotten into his head and has brought the dark side of him...One night stands is just the least of the effects for fame...Who'll change him?


**FAME **

_James got the fame he wanted, the fame, the power, everything a man could desire. Though, the success has gotten into his head and has brought the dark side of him...One night stands is just the least of the effects for fame...Who'll change him? _

_~.~.~  
><em>

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James laid on his bed, shirtless, he had his arms on the back of his head and felt like he was the king of the world. Next to him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever lay his eyes upon or well that's what he said to woo the girl to be in this current position. The position being next to him, naked after a night full of love, romance, and sex to explain it all.<p>

He flipped some hair out of his eyes and grinned. Ever since the success of Big Time Rush, girls went crazy over him _and the other guys too, _but James didn't care about the others in terms of success, it was all about him. His beautiful hazel eyes glimmered in success of his plan of bedding with the top Jennifer, the one who had dumped him once upon a time. But, that moment was long forgotten and plus this night was not meant for revenge, but for expressing their love for each other or at least Jennifer's love. James was just planning on leaving her the next morning in bed...alone. Then few hours later, James would send a text saying: "It's over."

After getting up from his bed, James smirked a bit when putting on his boxers. He stroked some hair back and kept that priceless grin on his face when putting the clothes on. "What can I say? I'm perfect. My tempting hazel eyes, my sexy brown hair, and best of all my dazzling smile. That's the bait, then as soon as I catch her and show her my washboard abs...she is wooed like that!" The male muttered with a snap at the end. He began gathering his clothes and his belongings before leaving the Honeymoon Suite he had booked.

Walking out of the hotel was a pain, there were crazy fans crying for an autograph. James _never_ disappointed, so he signed those autographs and took those pictures his fans wanted. If it weren't for his fans where would he be? Oh right, anywhere. James had the face, the body, and the talent to be where he was right now.

After signing his autographs and everything, James stepped into his car and began driving out of the hotel and to his home which was just as luxurious as himself. Reaching his home wasn't too long of a drive, and it was only 8:30 in the morning, rush hour was over.

The house James stayed at was a mansion, not like Gustavo's, but it was pretty epic. With a pool and hot tub in the back. A gym inside his home. A recording studio. Seven bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, two bars, a movie theater and much much more luxuries. It was definitely hip.

Big Time Rush had shot up in terms of Billboards and such with their hit song, Worldwide. With "Rule The World" following next, Big Time Rush was extremely successful making Gustavo a huge hit, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos famous and rich, and of course making Griffin the happiest man he could be.

After going through the fence that Diamond estate had, James parked his 2012 Jaguar-XK on his circular driveway, and the singer entered his home.

The male was greeted by a few butlers, but James shooed them away as he went up to his phone. He had over twelve missed calls and much to Jame's luck, they left messages. James rolled his eyes as he began listening to them with the click of one button.

"_James! It's me...Jennifer. W-why...do you want to b-break up!" _After hearing the message, James laughed. Oh he remembered this Jennifer, she was a good one in bed. He had broken up with her just last night before entering bed with the other Jennifer. It was like a cycle, he recycled one once he found a new one.

"_James...please call me back!" _That voice belonged to another girl, Mercedes. James had an off and on relationship with her. Every time he wanted something from her or her father, they were together otherwise James broke off the relationship. Mercedes was blindly in love with James to see his little games, but what could she do? James was so loveable.

The next ten messages were from his band members.

"_JAMES! It's Carlos. Dude, we need you at the studio by eight. We've gotta record a new song. And, PICK UP YOUR CELL PHONE. GODDAMN!" _

_Next Message.. _

"_JAMES! Where are you? Gustavo is waiting for you. We need to record the new song, man." _

_Next message..._

"_JAMES! I'm going to come over there and drag you if I have too! WHERE ARE YOU!" _

The rest of the messages went on and on like that, James shrugged as he laid on his imported couch. He groaned as he turned on the TV. Of course, there was some news about James. Either of how he slept with a girl and broke off with her. Though, with a few words, Jame shut the girl up and made it seem like the girl was just trying to give James a bad reputation.

"It's so great being powerful..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was kinda shortt. Sorryy! But, what do you think? Good start? Bad start? **


End file.
